Cruzando Caminos
by ItsMiiqu
Summary: Cada uno toma su propio camino, tu formas tu destino, pero todo cambia cuando pierdes tu trabajo, y comienzas a decaer pensando que eres un inútil, nunca sabes lo que puede pasar, ni quien puede ayudarte a cambiar. Simplemente, se cruzaron los caminos
1. Eras tú

**Eh, hola chicos, volvi. Bueno no se si me extrañaron pero da igual, ahora si vengo recargada, porque hace muchisimo tiempo que no pasaba por ff. Sin mas preambulo, mi nuevo fic.  
><strong>

**Cruzando Caminos.**

**Capitulo 1**

Era apenas viernes, el sol se había escondido y Seattle se prendía con las fiestas nocturnas. Ella se encontraba sola, completamente sola, la única compañía era una gran botella de licor para ahogar las penas, pero ella seguía allí sentada sin ganas frente al mesón, sin embargo, las cosas cambian, y sin previo aviso.

-Claro, si.. si, te llamo mañana.. adiós. –dijo un chico alto y castaño, guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón. –Y..? todo bien? –le preguntó a un hombre algo gordo detrás de la barra.

-Pues.. ahí, está lleno el lugar pero ni un interés en las bebidas.. apenas esta chica, que quedo bien mal con unos pocos tequilas.. –dijo el gordo señalando con los ojos a la rubia.

El castaño volteó a su izquierda, y vio una melena rubia, imposible de no reconocer, tenía su mirada fija en el mostrador, y no hacia ningún tipo de movimiento.

Algo que él mas odiaba, era ver mal a una mujer, y este era el caso, probablemente era ella, era su ella, su chica, la que había perdido hace bastante tiempo, y a quien pensaba no volver a ver más.

Y su nombre resonaba una y otra vez en su mente, es Sam, es Sam, es ella!

-Disculpa, estas bien? -preguntó Freddie, dejando una mecha de cabello, detrás de su oreja.

La chica subió la mirada, y lo miró a los ojos.

Y otra vez, esos ojos que cautivaban a cualquiera estaban frente a él, después de tanto tiempo, y así era, se cruzaron sus caminos.

-¿Sam? Sam, me reconoces? ¿Estas bien? –volvía a preguntar, para asegurarse.

La chica con la visión borrosa, lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, sin saber quién era.

Freddie no tuvo de otra que quitarle la botella que tenía entre sus manos, tomarla entre sus brazos, y cargarla hasta la salida sin siquiera despedirse.

-Hey! Freddo! pero.. –intento decir el gordo detrás del mesón.

-Tengo que irme Larry! –dijo Freddie, atravesando la gran pared humana que bailaba en la pista.

-¿Y esto que? ¿A mi quién me paga hermano! –se quejaba, pasando un paño mojado por la barra.

Abrió como pudo la puerta de su auto, y recostó a Sam en el asiento trasero, para luego manejar directamente hacia su departamento.

Al llegar, fue directamente hacia su habitación y dejo caer delicadamente a Sam en la cama, le quito los zapatos y la tapó. Sam, inconscientemente, le acaricio la nariz con el dedo, seguramente por su estado de ebriedad.

Como ya era tarde, tomo algunas frazadas del armario, y las llevo al sofá, y se acostó aun con la ropa puesta.

**Sam POV**

Despierto con una gran jaqueca, y casa diferente, ni idea que pasó.

**General POV**

Sam se volteó a su izquierda y vio que la cama no era la misma, todo era tan distinto, observaba todo con una cara de confusión. Camino hacia la sala y vio a un chico de espalda en la cocina, alto y cabello castaño, así que por precaución, tomó lo que encontró a la mano creyendo que es un ladrón, y lo levantó para golpearlo, pero justo en ese momento el chico se da vuelta y la saluda.

-Oh, hola Sam –le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Quién.. quién eres tú, y.. que haces en mi casa? –pregunto tartamudeando, aún con un jarrón en la mano.

-Ja, tu casa? Pero si estás en mi departamento –le respondió Freddie entre risas.

-Dime quién eres o esto caerá en tu cabeza –dijo Sam con un tono amenazante.

-Que.. ya no me recuerdas?

De apoco el corazón de Sam comenzaba a latir cada vez más rápido, ella conocía ese rostro, pero no sabía de dónde, si no le decía ya pronto su corazón estallaría de nervios.

-Soy yo, Freddie, tu mejor amigo, o tu ex mejor amigo, como lo quieras ver –dijo Freddie acercándose.

-Espera, tú? Benson? Pero qué.. no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando, que hago aquí, que hago contigo!

-Te lo explicare, pero.. necesito que tu también me ayudes porque estoy totalmente perdido

-Perdido? Ósea, hace unos minutos desperté con un dolor de cabeza, en un lugar que nunca vi en mi vida, en una cama que te podría hacer pensar cualquier cosa, y ahora tu, así crees estar perdido..

-No pienses mal –dijo Freddie riendo. –Yo dormí en el sofá, yo solo te quite los zapatos, y te tape, nada más.

-Mas vale que sea cierto –dijo Sam con una mirada amenazadora.

Freddie solo sonrió_.  
><em>

_**Lo siento si es corta, pero solo es el primer capitulo, prometo hacer de esto un exito, ya que mi vida es escribir :) **_


	2. Desayuno y dulce compañia

**Hola! bueno primero, muchiiisimas gracias por sus reviwers, sean cortos, largos, de una palabra, da igual, me hicieron el dia! miil gracias, y bueno, como no queria demorar mucho con el cap, traje el 2, que ni idea si es gustara o no, pero ni modo. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Cruzando caminos.<strong>

Capitulo 2

Mientras que Freddie volvía a su preparación del desayuno, ya que suponía que Sam tendría mucha hambre, Sam lo miraba atentamente, cada uno de sus pasos, cada detalle, cada movimiento.

-Que tanto me miras Puckett? Acaso te parezco candente, eh? –bromeo.

-Ay no empieces, recuerda que sigues siendo el nerd que conocí, yo solo pienso que, ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, y es tan extraño verte así, viviendo solo, y yo haciéndote compañía, en el buen sentido…

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, tu también cambiaste, ahora estas.. –dijo Freddie, mirándola de pies a cabeza. –Mas.. alta. –prosiguió, tragando saliva para no decirle lo linda que lucía toda despeinada.

-Oye tengo hambre sabías? –comentó tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Claro, eso lo sé perfectamente, tu hambre no cambiará nunca… -le respondió Freddie. –Aquí tienes –dijo entregándole un plato de cereal y leche.

-Gracias, y.. cuéntame, o mejor dicho, explícame –dijo Sam con una ceja alzada.

-Bien –dijo Freddie sacándole una mordida al tocino. –Bueno ayer, Viernes, fui al bar de un amigo, "", y se suponía que iría a conversar, y divertirme con él y otros chicos mas, así que me acerque a la barra, y encontré a una chica rubia, totalmente ebria, poco menos tirada en el mesón, por tu cabello rubio y alborotado, supuse que eras tú, aunque lo encontré algo imposible, pero así fue, aunque yo solo quería ayudar, y te vi en mal estado, te tome en brazos, y te traje en mi auto, luego.. lo que te dije hace un rato.

-Y nada más? Solo eso paso? –preguntó Sam

-Eso es lo que hice yo, no se las razones de por qué estabas en ese estado, quizás tú podrías explicármelo.

-Lo tengo borroso, pero.. creo que ya sé porque.. am.. oh si, hace unos cuantos días, me despidieron de mi trabajo, y eso significa que con el poco dinero que ganaba debía gastarlo en mi departamento, y lo necesario, comida, luz, gas… ya sabes, pero como lo perdí pues, quede patitas en la calle, y estaba deprimida así que solo decidí ahogar las penas en ya sabes, el alcohol..

-Pero.. tienes problemas con las bebidas o algo?

-No! En realidad ni siquiera había probado alguna vez algún licor, no me gusta! Solo fue.. un capricho quizás..

-Lo importante es que ahora estas bien.. –dijo Freddie sonriéndole

-Ni siquiera tanto, ahora que perdí el trabajo, de seguro vendrán los de cobranza y me harán dormir en la calle

-Y dónde estás viviendo?

-En Kressington, creo que esta cerca de aquí, no sé.. –dijo sin interés, probando un poco de tocino.

-Se me… nada, am.. y que ha sido de ti en todos estos año, creo que ya van 5, o mas.. como te ha tratado al vida amiga? –pregunto Freddie.

-Que peor que lo te conté hace un rato, da igual, pues.. sigo igual que a los 18, solterona, con un departamento pequeño, viviendo sola, pero fui a un mini concurso de belleza en el verano, solo por diversión aunque perdí, de todos modos fue divertido .. y tú qué? –pregunto interesada.

-Pues aquí, estoy trabajando en una empresa pequeña, de electrodomésticos, ayudo a mi amigo con el bar los fin de semana, y otras cosas ñoñas para ti –dijo Freddie con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Teniendo 23, sigues siendo el mismo bobo que de adolecente, gran cambio Benson.

-Gracias –dijo Freddie con sarcasmo. –Y, has sabido algo de Carly?

-Creo que vive en Nueva York, junto a Spencer, puedes creer que ella es su representante?

-Es enserio! No tenía ni idea.

-Eres tan crédulo! –dijo Sam riéndose a carcajadas. –Era una broma! Spencer ni si quiera vive con ella, está casado! Carly anda en otras, creo que es secretaria de un hospital, que se yo, perdimos contacto hace un par de año; solíamos llamarnos todas la noches para saber cómo nos fue, aquellos días.. –relató Sam. –Oye, como que ya es medio día y sigo vestida como mamarracha, podrías llevarme a mi departamento? Necesito darme una ducha, y cambiarme de ropa, la gente pensara que duermo en la calle, o quizás eso sea dentro de poco, quien sabe..

-De acuerdo. –dijo Freddie levantándose de la mesa para recoger las llaves del auto.

Bajaron hasta el estacionamiento, subieron al auto, y se fueron platicando por el camino.

-Que casualidad la nuestra no crees?

-Muchísima, es grandioso –dijo Freddie sonriendo ante el volante.

-Por qué? –preguntó interesada.

-Porque esa mínima posibilidad de volvernos a ver, se dio, y mira! Estamos juntos otra vez!

-Claro.. juntos –dijo Sam mirando por la ventana

La tensión llenó el momento, volviéndose un momento sumamente incomodo, guardaron silencio hasta que Freddie rompió el hielo.

-Kressington dijiste? Estas segura? –pregunto incrédulo Freddie.

-Si.. es por ahí, dobla a la derecha!

-Creo que ese es no? -indicó Freddie

-Sep, bueno déjame por aquí cerca, hace bien caminar –dijo Sam

-De acuerdo –dijo Freddie deteniendo el auto.

Sam abrió la puerta del auto, y se bajó. Intento hacer como si nada pero se devolvió para despedirse.

-Adiós, y.. gracias –dijo Sam con una sonrisa inocente.

-No tienes por qué.. adiós –dijo Freddie sonriéndole de vuelta.

La rubia camino y poco, pero retrocedió para decirle por último, algo a Freddie.

-Oye, estamos en contacto.

-Claro! Me llamas.. –dijo Sam

-Te llamo.. –respondió Freddie.

-Adiós

-Adiós

Y finalmente, la rubia desapareció entre toda la gente que por allí caminaba.

-Adiós Sam… -dijo Freddie suspirando. –Espera, acaso le di mi teléfono? -se preguntó a si mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Si.. ya lo se! es corto! pero perdón! osea mi creatividad llego hasta el tope! :P<strong>


	3. El mejor amigo

**HEY GUYS! volví! yay! bueno primero, perdón por no actualizar tan pronto :P pero tuve tipicos problemas con la escuela y el bla bla.. equis. Para compensar todo ese tiempo, traje el tercer cap, pero mas largo que lo abitual, solo enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>Ambos se fueron a sus respetivos hogares, con diferentes direcciones obviamente. Por un lado Sam, se contenía una risita estúpida por el reciente reencuentro con su pasado amor. Entraba al ascensor con las manos temblorosas del nervio, "Acaso era una señal?" pensaba. Por el otro, estaba Freddie que aún seguía maravillado con vuelto a ver a Sam, que hace segundos había dejado ir como si nada. Aunque tenía la sensación de que la volvería a ver, y si no, el haría lo imposible para lograrlo. Luego de comer algo en su departamento, salió nuevamente, dirigiéndose al "S. Night", a ayudar a su amigo Larry como acostumbraba.<p>

**Sam POV **

Se sentía como toques de electricidad en la espalda, el reencuentro, la segunda oportunidad. Sí, estoy decidida, eso fue una señal. No cualquiera se encuentra con su mejor amigo y ex, en un bar luego de 5 años de lejanía. Es difícil, pero la suertuda Puckett lo logró, y ahora debe aprovecharlo.

**General POV**

La rubia se arregló de los pies a la cabeza, y salió a la calle para tomar un taxi, destino : "".

El era un bar de prestigio, se conocía bastante por ser uno de los mejores lugares de Seattle para divertirse, o solo pasar la noche bailando. Le pertenecía a Larry y su hermano Steve, los nuevos mejores amigos de Freddie; se había conocido en una junta de su empresa, donde los hermanos habían sido contratados para servir como camareros.

Steve vio entrar a una muchacha rubia de mediana estatura, vestida de botas y jeans ajustados, con una blusa a cuadros color azul, acercándose de forma piadosa hacia la barra, tomando a Freddie de los hombros intentando asustarlo. El castaño se voltio y vio a su mejor amiga parada frente a él.

-Sam! Que haces aquí! Creí que te ibas a tu casa! –dijo sorprendido

-Quieres que me vaya? –preguntó la rubia con las cejas alzadas

-No, no! Claro que no! Es que… me sorprendiste! Pero espera, como sabias que estaba aquí?

-Me dijiste que ayudabas a tu amigo con su bar los fin de semana, y bueno hoy es sábado.. ósea fin de.. tú ya sabes lo demás! _**(N/A: Freddie había mencionado el nombre del bar en el segundo capítulo, aunque solo se vieron las comillas, se borro el nombre, lo siento :P )**_

-Y.. no nos presentas? –pregunto Steve con un coqueto.

Freddie se voltio con una mirada de "Me arruinas el momento! ".

-Claro, él es Steve, mi mejor amigo –dijo Freddie . -Steve, ella es Sam, mi mejor amiga –prosiguió.

-Hola –dijo Sam saludando con la mano sin mucha importancia.

-Que tal.. –se presentó Steve.

-Y.. que haces aquí?

-Bueno vine a ayudarte, supongo.. tenía que pagarte por lo de anoche..

-Mmm… "pagarte"," anoche".. –insinuaba Steve.

-Cierra la boca! –se defendió.

-Tú sabes a que me refiero –dijo Sam

-Claro, pero como me pagaras?

-Supongo que ayudándote? Qué hacen aquí?

-Bueno, se supone que venía para ayudar a Larry, pero aún no llega

-Y que yo estoy pintado! -dijo Steve con los brazos abiertos

-Naa.. –dijo Freddie ignorándolo.

-Hoy tenemos micrófono abierto –dijo Steve.

-Qué es eso? –pregunto Sam

-Es solo subir a un escenario, puedes cantar o decir lo que se te plazca

-Estupendo!

-Por qué no vas y pruebas el micrófono para empezar..? –sugirió Steve.

-Ok –dijo Sam yendo a la tarima del lugar. –Bien.. y ahora qué hago?

-Di algo

-Algo como qué?

-No lo sé, algo gracioso..!

-Am.. Freddie, aún usas tus calzones antibacteriales? –dijo Sam acercándose al micrófono.

-Ja ja –rió con sarcasmo.

-Enserio tiene talento –decía Steve mientras reía a carcajadas.

-Si si, bien ya probó el micrófono, ahora baja de ahí

-Si mamá –bromeó Sam acercándose.

-Ja, es enserio eso de los calzones antibacteriales? -preguntó Steve

-Mi mamá me hacía usarlos.. –respondió avergonzado

-Ja, ok ok.. y Sam, estas saliendo con alguien..? –pregunto interesado Steve

Sam miró a Freddie esperando alguna expresión, pero al parecer el intentaba ignorarlo.

-Nop, nada por el estilo –dijo Sam intentado sacarle celos a Freddie.

-Y.. te gustaría –Freddie lo cortó

-Sam tienes sed o algo, que te ofrezco?

-Ya sabes que no tomo así que.. dame una pepi-cola –respondió Sam apretándose los labios para contener la risa.

-Bien, Steve atiende a la señorita

-Está bien –dijo Steve yéndose abatido.

-Estás segura de que viniste aquí solo para pagarme un favor? –preguntó Freddie.

-En realidad no, es que venía para contarte algo, y no podía llamarte porque no tenía tu numero..

-Ja, lo note cuando bajaste del auto, da igual, que ibas a decirme?

-Te iba a decir.. que cuando llegue a mi departamento encontré una carta de aviso, la abrí y decía algo de la hipoteca, y que estaba atrasada con el pago, y bueno.. pensaba en intentar contactarme con Carly, pero primero debo ir al Bushwell Plaza para pedirle ayuda a Spencer, luego.. quizás si Carly me lo permite, me vaya a vivir con ella a Nueva York. No creo que encuentre un trabajo estable sobre mi especialidad, y necesito dinero para que no sigan presionándome con la deuda, el punto es que, te pedía un aventón a todos eso lugares, y sé que es un largo recorrido pero te lo pido como un favor, enserio Freddie! Es lo único que te pido!

-Vaya.. –dijo Freddie con una expresión de impresión. –Pero es necesario que te vayas..? Ósea, apenas nos encontramos de casualidad pero nos volvemos a separar?

-Es enserio! Realmente no puedo! –dijo Sam desesperada.

-Pero que tal.. si, es que.. tengo una idea pero no sé si sea de tu agrado.. –dijo Freddie inseguro

-Dímela!

-Bien.. bueno la idea es que, qué tal si te vas a vivir conmigo..?

Ante tal comentario Sam alzo las cejas en un dos por tres.

-Hablo de compartir el departamento, solo amigos! Habitaciones separadas.. pero no te cobrare nada, que dices..? –sugirió Freddie.

Sam lo pensó unos segundos, luego se abalanzó sobre Freddie abrazándolo por el cuello, Freddie le respondió a éste por supuesto.

-Busque en todas las neveras pero.. que me perdí? –dijo Steve viendo tal escena.

Sam y Freddie se separaron algo incómodos.

-Solo.. la mejor idea, del mejor amigo –dijo Sam regalándole una sonrisa a Freddie, haciéndolo sonrojar.

* * *

><p><strong>Como ya me desbloqueé espero seguir actualizando pronto, mil gracias por los reviews -ItsMiiqu<strong>


	4. Segunda oportunidad

**Capitulo 4! ha vuelto la imaginación con su hermana la creatividad, yay!**

* * *

><p><em>Tan lejos pero tan cerca. Era la hora de pedir su segunda oportunidad, volver a intentar. Volver a empezar.<em>

-A sí que.. el mejor amigo?

-Sí, lo somos.. desde la secundaria –dijo Sam

-Si Steve, te lo dije hace un rato.. –dijo Freddie ignorándolo

-Oye, me tengo que ir –dijo Sam

-A dónde vas? –pregunto Freddie

-A mi casa?

-Oh, entonces.. paso por ti?

-Bien, ya sabes donde es, pregunta por mí en la recepción, adiós Steve, un gusto –dijo Sam despidiéndose. Luego, se vio salir a la rubia por la puerta del local.

-Ah… -suspiró. –No es perfecta..? –dijo Freddie maravillado

-Estás jugando conmigo verdad?

-Qué? -preguntó confundido

-Es más que la perfección! Es tan.. wow! hermano, dime que no tuvieron nada.. –dijo Steve.

-Pues en realidad si hubo.. algo…

-Fueron pareja?

-Sep, por unos cuantos días… pero no funciono

-Por qué?

-Ay cuantas preguntas! Fin del tema.

-La ultima -rogó

-Bien..

-Como el hiciste?

-Para qué?

-Para salir con ella, ósea ella es una bomba sexi y tú pues.. tu sabes que no estás a su nivel que digamos..

-Entonces creo que por eso fue, somos diferentes, por eso la amo, porque no es igual a todas esas muñequitas de papá que viven preocupadas de estar al margen del prototipo de perfección.

-Ya ves que eres raro!

-Ay cállate! Dijiste la última pregunta y termine en un cuestionario parecido a que si hubiera cometido un crimen! Ni intentes en ligar con ella! Es mía!

-No vi que tuviera tu nombre marcado..

-A pero esos labios solo han sido tocados por mí.. ese es mi territorio, y cuidado, porque.. ella es mala.. adiós Steve –dijo Freddie despidiéndose.

-Como podría eso, dejarme tranquilo! –gritó para que oyera Freddie.

-Pues no lo hará! –dijo saliendo por la puerta totalmente relajado.

**Freddie POV**

El día no podría mejorar… ósea, solo imaginarlo, Sam y yo viviendo juntos! No como pareja.. pero por lo menos como amigos.

**General POV**

Freddie había esperado impaciente unas cuantas horas para luego ir por Sam. Estaba ansioso, una mezcla de sentimientos lo confundían. Que le diría, que pasaría entre ellos, como sería verla cada mañana, su belleza natural, su sonrisa radiante, ese empujón que necesitaba día a día.

El último suspiro, para luego salir al estacionamiento por el auto e ir por Sam.

Ya era pasado de las 4, y él estaba parado frente la puerta del Kressington, camino hasta la recepción y pregunto por Sam.

-Am.. en qué departamento vive Samantha Puckett?

-Hablas de Sam? La chica rubia? -respondió

-La misma

-Piso 8, departamento D

-8-D?

-Si? –respondió confundido.

-Gracias..

Freddie soltó una risita, pensando en que ahora Sam estaba viviendo en el mismo que él en su adolecencia. Luego se subió al ascensor, y presionó los botones.

Mientras que buscaba el 8-D, sus manos sudaban de nervios, y comenzaba a estresarse solo con la idea de que decir cuando lo encontrara.

-Este es, 8-D –dijo Freddie para luego limpiar sus manos en el pantalón, y tocar la puerta.

No tardó en abrirse la puerta, y apareció Sam por detrás, para luego saludar emocionada a Freddie.

-Viniste! –dijo Sam

-Claro que sí! Te dije que vendría no?

-Es que.. pensé que no lo harías..

-Por qué no?

-No sé, solo tenía una corazonada..

-Estabas muy equivocada.. pero, estas lista?

-Em.. nop, es que no me dijiste ninguna hora o algo, lo siento.

-No hay problema

-Ay perdón! Soy una estúpida, pasa..

-Ok

Freddie entró observando todo alrededor.

-Es lindo –dijo Freddie

-Te gusta? Enserio? –preguntó extrañada.

-Si.. enserio

Freddie se paseo mirando las paredes con fotos, algunas de ellas sola y otras con amigos, la que más le llamo la atención fue una donde salía sentada en el sofá de los Shay, mirandolo.

-Aún tienes esa foto.. –dijo Freddie apuntándola.

-Oh, sí..

-Es la que tomó Gibby, cuando ya sabes..

-Prefiero tenerla como un lindo recuerdo

-Yo también la tengo así que..

-Okay –dijo incómoda.

-Am.. te ayudo con algo? –preguntó Freddie para cambiar de tema.

-No es necesario, solo me falta una maleta que tengo en mi habitación y ya.

-No necesitamos un camión de mudanza?

-Supongo que sí pero no ahora

-Cierto –dijo Freddie asintiendo.

-Así que.. ahora tendrás una nueva vida –dijo Freddie sonriendo

-Enserio te lo agradezco, apareciste de repente y ahora te debo tanto.. de verdad que no sé cómo pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi

-Tranquila, para eso están los amigos no?

-Sep, los mejores amigos –corrigió Sam.

Freddie sonrió.

-Voy por las cosas, abajo te alcanzo

-Ok

Freddie tomó algunas maletas y bajo hasta la recepción donde se despidió del amable joven que lo había atendido hace un rato. Mientras que Sam, hacia lo mismo con algunos bolsos y demás. Era hora de comenzar desde cero, a aprovechar la segunda oportunidad, de una nueva vida.


	5. La envidia mata

**Capitulo 5 yay! perdón por tardar tanto, pero tuve algunos problemas, ademas de perder al creatividad y esas cosas, prometo actualizar mas pronto desde ahora, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Llegando al edificio donde viviría Freddie y ahora también Sam, enseguida entraron al ascensor ya que venían algo cargados. El momento se tornó algo incomodo, ya que la última vez que habían estado juntos en un ascensor no paso lo más lindo que se pudiera querer.<p>

-Es.. algo extraño volver a entrar contigo a uno de estos –dijo Freddie desde la otra esquina del ascensor.

-Si.. recuerdo lo que paso la ultima vez –dijo Sam algo incómoda.

Nunca se había sentido tan aliviador el ver abrir una puerta, ya que lo único que querían era salir de esas 4 paredes para liberar la tensión.

-Espera aquí afuera –le pidió Freddie parado frente al departamento

-Pero por qué? –preguntó confundida

-Solo haz lo que te pido –rogó

Freddie abrió la puerta y le gritó desde adentro.

-Toca la puerta!

-Y esto que probará? –preguntó confundida

-Solo hazlo! –rogó con una voz inocente

Sin decir media palabra, toco la puerta como ordenaba Freddie, quien la abrió fingiendo que no la había visto-

-Bienvenida a casa!

-Eres un idiota –dijo Sam entre risas

-Quería que fuera lindo –dijo decepcionado

-Aww..lo intentaste, la intención es lo que vale –dijo Sam dándole palmaditas en la espalda

-Entra y ya! –dijo fingiendo estar enojado

Sam obedeció soltando unas risitas.

-Muy bien ya vámonos –saliendo de vuelta

-Irnos a donde? –pregunto tomándola del brazo impidiéndole salir

-Donde sea, no pienso pasar todo el día en casa –dijo Sam como si fuera lo más obvio

-Está bien pero aún tienes que desarmar tus maletas y ayudarme a ordenar y… -decía Freddie

Sam solo lo ignoraba y rodaba los ojos.

-Vamos a divertirnos un rato! –dijo Sam bailando raramente

Freddie soltó una risita.

-Vienes conmigo o qué? –preguntó Sam.

Freddie no le respondió, solo la tomo de la muñeca saliendo junto a ella.

-A donde vamos? –preguntó Freddie caminando por el pasillo.

-Donde me quieras llevar..

Freddie tragó saliva, al parecer lo había puesto incomodo la respuesta de Sam

-Estoy bromeando –dijo Sam golpeándolo en el brazo levemente. –Vamos al bar –sugirió

-Te está gustando ese lugar.

-Quizás, no sé.. Steve dijo que hoy había micrófono libre.

-Y si… vamos a arrendar algunas películas para la noche, y a la vuelta de ir al bar las vemos?

-No suena mal, pero no te pases, no estamos en una cita –advirtió apuntándolo con el dedo.

Él intento defenderse diciendo que no lo estaba pero la rubia lo dejo con la palabra en la boca caminando más rápido, así que prefirió dejar pasar la bromita.

Al llegar al auto, Sam enseguida encendió la radio para eliminar cualquier momento incomodo que se formara en el camino, comenzó a sonar "Coming Home" de Diddy-Dirty Money, Sam comenzó a bailar en su asiento.

-Te gusta? -preguntó Freddie sin quitar los ojos del frente.

-Me encanta, rapean, eso es lo bueno de la canción.

-Buen punto, apropósito, eres buena en eso.

-Buena? Soy genial rapeando!

-Tu ego puede irse en el asiento trasero –bromeó.

-Ja –rió con sarcasmo.

El primero en notar que habían llegado fue Steve, que boto copas de vidrio cuando vio a la rubia entrar.

-Larry! –dijo Freddie yendo a saludarlo.

-Freddo, mi buen amigo! –saludo de vuelta dándole un abrazo

-Como has estado!

-Bien, al parecer tú también.. –dijo Larry viendo a Sam.

-Larry ella es Sam, mi mejor amiga. –presentó Freddie

-Oh, lo siento yo no sabía –intentó disculparse

-Naa no es nada –dijo Sam como si nada.

-Hola Sam –saludaba Steve desde la barra.

-Ah.. hola Steve –respondió con la mano sin mayor importancia.

-Vinimos al micrófono abierto –dijo Freddie

-Pero aun es muy temprano

-Lo sé, solo pase para saludarte, vamos por una películas con Sam.

-Oh.. PELICULAS –dijo Larry alzando la voz para que su hermano escuchara.

-Sep, bueno eso, volvemos a la noche

-Bien, un gusto Sam

-Igual yo –respondió Sam con una sonrisa.

-Adiós Steve –se despidieron

-Si si adiós.. –se despidió sin interés.

-Pero que buen gusto tienes bro! –dijo Larry luego de que los chicos se fueran.

-Lo sé! Pero ya ves como está la competencia.. –dijo Steve con un tono molesto.

-Freddie? Que hay con Freddie? –pregunto interesado

-Es su ex

-Oh.. ya veo el problema, pero.. son ex, no creo que vuelvan a estar juntos

-Freddie dijo "ella es mía, esos labios solo han sido tocados por mi" –dijo Steve imitando a Freddie con una voz chillona.

-Eres un idiota –dijo Larry riéndose de la imitación

-Cierra la boca –contesto molesto.

-Como hermano, te digo muy sinceramente, que tienes.. –dijo Larry pensándolo –Cero posibilidades

-Gracias –dijo Steve con sarcasmo –Gracias por tu apoyo, te pasas.

-La envidia mata, cuidado.

Steve se quedo pensando lo último que había dicho su hermano, parecía en serio. "No moriré por salir con Sam, ella es linda, es perfecta para mi" –pensaba.

-Que no está a tu alcance! –dijo Larry

-Deja de leerme la mente maldita sea! –le gritó Steve encerrándose en el baño.

-Ay.. el amor –dijo Larry riendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sep, ya acabo, pero como dije arriba actualizare pronto :)<strong>

En respuesta a un anon:

Querida "Karla" si así te llamas, no te molestes en leer mis historias, si te dan tanto "asco" no entres a mi cuenta, y eso de llamarme "puta" no lo entiendo porque ni si quiera te conozco, y eres tan cobarde como para ponerte en anon y no dar la cara, eso. Con amor, IsMiiqu :)


	6. Culpa del Nerd

**Hey guys! volví rapidito :) tendré que contarles un problema pero los veré abajo, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, los chicos se encaminaban hacia "Video Villa". Sam iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, mirando pacíficamente por la ventana con sus auriculares puestos, pensando en quizás que cosas.<p>

-Sueñas despierta..? –le preguntó Freddie con una tierna sonrisa apareciendo por el otro lado del auto.

-Qué? Ah? Ya llegamos..? –dijo Sam saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Sep, parecías muy concentrada en algo, soñabas con piernas de pollo? –bromeó Freddie soltando una risita.

-Claro que no Frednub! Solo estaba pensando..

-Oh por Dios! La profecía! Se acerca el fin del mundo! –bromeó Freddie con sus manos cubriendo su boca fingiendo estar aterrado.

-Cierra la boca! O yo lo haré por ti! –advirtió la rubia.

-Con qué? Con un beso? –preguntó Freddie con un tono pícaro.

Sam sacó el brazo por la ventana para golpear el hombro de Freddie.

-Sigue soñando –dijo Sam.

-Vamos por las películas y palomitas –dijo Freddie abriéndole la puerta del auto.

-Y cuál elegiremos? -preguntó Sam entrando a la tienda.

-Qué tal algo de comedia..? –sugirió Freddie.

-Oh no no! Nada de tu patética comedia –dijo Sam desaprobando la idea de Freddie.

-Y qué, en iCarly hacíamos drama!

-No.. pero te ponías bien dramático cuando yo te maltrataba

-Y lo sigues haciendo!

-Mal agradecido! He sido lo más amablemente posible contigo!

-Uh! si no me avisas no lo noto!

-Maldito sarcástico… -murmuró Sam –Y qué? Nos vamos a quedar a discutir o compraremos algo?

-Para no pelear mas, tomaremos diferentes lados de la tienda, tu por allá y yo por acá, si encuentras alguna que te guste, la llevamos, yo traeré una a mi gusto, bien?

-Bien

Y así fue, Sam se fue por los pasillos de Terror y Suspenso, buscando alguna interesante para poder asustar a Freddie. Mientras que él, buscaba su "patética comedia".

-Oye, podrías ayudarme? –dijo Sam acercándose a la cajera.

-Claro, dime en que te ayudo

-Am.. busco una peli de terror pero que sea así muy buena! -intentó explicarse

-Buscaste en la sección de terror?

Sam le respondió solo con una expresión de "que crees que estaba haciendo"

-Veras, am.. llegan bastantes así como "tú dices" pero no sabría cómo ayudarte porque no me gustan esas pelis, así que.. no se

-Da igual, buscaré yo misma

-Pero.. espera! –la detuvo

-Qué? –dijo Sam retrocediendo sin mirar atrás

-Es mi idea o.. te escuche hablar sobre algo llamado "iCarly"

-Ay no, quieres un autógrafo, o una foto!

-No, nada de eso, es que.. am, tú conoces a un Spencer?

-Spencer? Si pero.. no sé si pensamos en el mismo

-Apuesto a que si

-Spencer Shay?

-Si si! El mismo! –dijo la chica saltando en su asiento

-Que hay con él? –mirándola extraño

-Nos casamos!

-Qué!

-Si si, él y yo estamos felizmente casados

-Pero qué? Espera! Como paso! Cuéntame!

-Él y yo nos conocemos hace tiempo, y.. no sé, te me hacías familiar, me contó de ti, tú fuiste la que le enseño a mentir y a decir que su primo era el Papa!

-Oh! Tú eres Clerk? (N/A: el capitulo es "Afecte la votación" si no me equivoco :])

-Así es!

-Oh por Dios! Encantada de conocerte! Y qué, donde están viviendo?

-En Bushwell, Spencer dice que es su verdadero hogar y que no lo cambiaría por nada así que, vivimos allí!

-Aww.. y, sabes algo de Carly? Su hermana

-Claro! Está trabajando en Nueva York

-Y qué paso con ella? Fue a la universidad? –preguntó emocionada

-Sí, estudió derecho

-Aww.. siempre estaba alegándome.. le queda bien

-Y que hay de ti "Sam", ese es tu nombre cierto?

-Si si! Sam Puckett, bueno.. nada interesante ni nuevo

-Así que estas saliendo con Freddie? Aww.. me encanta! Spencer va a estar tan… -Sam la cortó

-No no no! Nada de eso!

-Bueno aún así, me alegra haberme encontrado contigo!

-Igual yo! Iré a visitarlos uno de estos días! Oh si, y dile a Spencer que si habla con Carly, que me llame! La extraño demasiado!

-No te preocupes, yo le digo, am.. muy bien ahora cambiemos de cliente a cajera, cajera a cliente

-Si si, am.. bueno como te decía, me recomiendas alguna película buena?

-Las mas avaluadas están en la primera fila de los estantes, elige alguna –dijo Clerk guiñándole un ojo.

-A quien le hablabas? –dijo Freddie acercándose a Sam.

-Te importa?

-No pero quiero saber

-Entonces si te importa

-Ok si! Me importa! Quién es?

-Nuestra nueva amiga, es la esposa de Spencer –dijo como si nada

-Ah… espera, Spencer? Nuestro Spencer?

-Si Freddie, ese Spencer , como te lo dejo más claro? –dijo Sam

-Y que paso! Me perdí algo?

-Sí, todo es culpa de tu patética comedia!

-Ya deja de decir eso!

-Como sea, tienes alguna película?

-Sí, no sé si te guste porque…-Sam lo cortó

-Es Toy Story?

-No?

-Es Wall-E?

-No?

-Es alguna de Disney?

-Qué? No!

-Cuál es?

-Star Wars

-Alerta Nerd..!

-Oh vamos! Es Buena!

-Pero es nerd.. agh! Tienes un pésimo gusto Benson

-Como sea, yo llevare esta –dijo Freddie yendo hacia la caja

Sam lo siguió, con las manos en la espalda escondiendo la película que había elegido

-Vienen juntos cierto?

-Si, por? –respondió Freddie.

-Es que, iba a hacerle un descuento a Sam, pero veo que viene contigo, dejaré que sea un 2x1

-Enserio eres la esposa de Spencer? –soltó Freddie

-Si, por qué?

-Me parecía curioso, un escultor alocado, una cajera fanática de los films..

-Crees que debemos tener los mismos gustos para ser una buena pareja? -preguntó seriamente.

-No.. –respondió inseguro.

-Te creo –dijo Clerk soltando una risita.

Freddie se acercó a la puerta con una cara de confusión.

-Apúrate Sam! –dijo Freddie saliendo de la tienda.

-Si mamá! –dijo Sam con una voz burlona.

-Sentiste mi indirecta? –soltó Clerk.

-Indirecta? –preguntó confundida.

-Nada.. olvidado, te llevas esa? –preguntó la cajera notando la película en las manos de Sam.

-Oh si, la has visto? -preguntó

-Creo, no sé..

-Yo la vi cientos de veces, pero me sigue gustando

-Quieres jugarle una broma a Freddie? –soltó Clerk

-Tú que sabes!

-No lo sé, lo conozco –dijo como si nada. -Gracias por preferirnos!

-Adiós Clerk , saludos a Spencer de mi parte! –dijo Sam saliendo de la tienda.

* * *

><p>-Que trajiste? -preguntó Freddie<p>

-Espera a que entré! –dijo Sam subiendo al auto.

-Lo siento, ahora sí, que trajiste?

-Aun así no te diré

-Por qué?

-Tengo que decirte todo lo que compro?

-Hablo de la película!

-Oh ok, recuérdamelo para cuando compre ropa interior, así te aviso si compre alguna tanga! –dijo Sam fingiendo que ignoraba a Freddie.

-Pero Sam! Yo no hablaba de eso! Solo preguntaba por la película! Agh! –dijo Freddie metiendo la llave a la ranura.

-Estaba jugando contigo! Que delicado.. –dijo riendo a carcajadas

-A veces tus bromas son bastante pesadas

-Vas a llorar?

-No?

-Pensé que si, porque comenzabas a ser algo dramático

-Ya ves! No aguantas un minutos sin fastidiarme de alguna forma

-Lo hago porque tu vida seria miserable sin mis abusos, eso me dijiste tú

-No sé qué pasa contigo, estas algo cambiada

-Estoy madurando Freddie, no cambiando.–dijo Sam poniendo su mano sobre la de él.

-Estás siendo algo bipolar, acababas de insultarme y ahora eres tierna, lo ves?

-Agh! Te lo dije! Mal agradeces mi esfuerzo en ser "linda" contigo! –dijo Sam cruzándose de brazos

-Lo ves? Ahí va de nuevo, cambias de un minuto a otro

-Tú me haces cambiar! Tú me hiciste cambiar! –soltó Sam

Desde ese momento hasta llegar a casa, guardaron silencio. La revelación de Sam había dejado impactado a Freddie. Acaso él la había cambiado? Cuando lo hizo? Acaso se lo pidió en algún momento? Ok, la mente de Freddie se hacía sopa solo con preguntas.

* * *

><p><strong>Heey hola! gracias por los reviews :D no se cuando actualizare porque parece que no tendré internet por unos días asi que.. uff no se :| aun asi escribiré en estos dias, asi que cuando vuelva tendré por lo menos 2 capítulos, supongo(? gracias :)<strong>


End file.
